


Older Sibling

by randomfandomimagine



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Scenario request for FF7. How would Angeal, Reno, Rude, Zack react to learning that the reason their protégé (aka Reader) is always late, is because they literately have 12 younger siblings that they have to take care of. Along with 5 other part time jobs just to support their small army of a family. You can bet that Reader is exhausted!
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Reader, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Rude (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Zack Fair/Reader
Kudos: 81





	Older Sibling

**ANGEAL**

When you made it to the building, Angeal was already waiting for you. His arms were firmly crossed over his chest, and there was a scowl on his face.

You hurriedly combed your hair, breathless from the dash, as you arrived in front of him. You dedicated him an innocent smile in an attempt to appease his temper.

“Hi, Angeal” You mumbled warily.

“You’re late again” Was his only response, and his solemn tone warned you that this was the last straw.

“I know, sorry! I’m sorry…” You heaved a sigh, still nervous and fidgety from the restless day you had been spending.

Locking eyes with him, you waited for the expected lecture. Instead, you noticed how his scowl softened and he unfolded his arms.

“What’s that on your shirt?” He pointed his finger to a certain spot.

“Huh?” You looked down, recognizing the stain that had claimed his attention. “Oh, my younger sibling is sick and threw up on me” 

Angeal’s expression suddenly softened more. He noticed the bags under your eyes, how you were out of breath and honestly seemed about to pass out.

“How many siblings do you have?” 

“Actually…” You rubbed your neck, fearing how he would react when knowing. “Twelve younger siblings”

Angeal’s eyes widened, but he soon recovered his calm demeanor. He let out a sigh and faced his back to you. When he started walking into the building, you followed him in silence.

Your mind was burning with thoughts. How could you explain it to him? You didn’t want to sound lazy, or like you were making excuses. But it wasn’t easy balancing your family life and responsabilities with his training and everything else.

When he stopped, you walked into his back since you hadn’t realized. You gulped when Angeal turned around to face you, opening your mouth to apologize again. However, he gently wrapped his hand around your arm.

“Come here” He softly smiled at you.

“Where are we going?” However, your question was answered. The two of you were entering the locker room.

Angeal moved in silence, unbothered by your questioning stare. Was he about to punish you? Send you to a terribly cruel training to teach you the importance of being puntual?

“Change your shirt” He said, giving you another one. “And lay down” 

Watching the bench he pointed you to, you gawked at your mentor.

“What?” 

“Get some sleep, you need to rest” 

“Angeal…” 

“And next time, don’t keep it a secret” 

“I’m…” 

“Don’t worry” He pushed a hand over your shoulder until you were sitting down. “Everything’s alright” 

“T-Thank you…” You were incredibly relieved, to the point of almost feeling silly that you thought he wouldn’t understand. “I’ll try harder next time” 

“I think you’re doing just fine” Angeal smiled at you once again, finally helping you relax and smile back. “I should have known” 

“What do you mean?” You clutched the clean shirt in your hand, looking up at him and waiting for his reponse.

Angeal chuckled, patting your head fondly. 

“You always try to help everyone” With that, he left the room.

You sat there in silence, letting his words sink in. 

**ZACK**

You honestly felt the urge to cry when you met with Zack. He frowned at the sight of you, and you swallowed the lump in your throat.

Feeling like you were dissapointing him, you tried to appear calm and collected. He was always so kind and patient, even if you kept being late and failing. You were exhausted, weak and light-headed. 

“Y/N, how can you be late again?” There was no anger in his voice, only tiredness and dissapointment.

“Sorry, I had to babysit again” You managed with a shaky voice.

“You need to do something about this!” Zack insisted, intently watching you.

You frowned, trying your hardest to hold tears back. Clenching your teeth, you vehemently nodded to show you agreed. 

“Hey, come on” He immediately put an arm over your shoulders. “It’s okay! You just… should do something to balance everything” 

Shaking your head in defeat, you started sobbing out of pure frustration. Zack sighed, hating to see you cry, and hugged you tight. 

“Don’t cry, Y/N…” You sobbed on his shoulder while he gently patted your back. “I’m not mad or anything!”

“No, you’re dissapointed and…” You sniffed, holding tight to his jersey. “That’s even worse” 

“I’m not dissapointed” He kindly took you by the shoulders and broke the hug to look into your eyes. “If anything, I admire that you never give up on me”

You averted your gaze, embarrassed to be crying in front of him. Feeling ashamed that you were always in such condition, tired and feeble. 

“You’re always babysitting, but you still train” When you briefly looked into his blue eyes, you saw a soft kindness in them that made you feel better. “How many siblings do you have?” 

“Tw-Twelve…” 

“Twelve?! How are you even still alive?!”

You had to laugh at his reaction, clumsily wiping you tears. One of his gloved hands reached out to wipe them too. 

“I’m impressed!” He lifted his other hand, moving your chin so you would look at him. “I bet you’re such a good babysitter” 

You managed a smile, that he gladly reciprocated. When Zack cutely tilted his head at you in an attempt to cheer you up, you tiredly sighed.

Zack brought you closer again, and you feebly rested against him. His embrace was warm and comforting as his strong arms wrapped around you.

“How about we take it easy today, huh?” 

You nodded, staring at him and smiling in gratitude. He grinned. When you broke away, he messed up your hair in a fond gesture. 

The two of you walked inside, with Zack’s arm back over your shoulders and you knowing that you had his support.

**RENO**

Someone knocked on the door, making you click your tongue in annoyance.

“I’ll be right back!” You told your youngest siblings as they ran around, laughing and shouting.

Carrying one of them, you went to open the door with your free hand since the other was wrapped around your sibling’s body that rested against your hip.

You opened the door to meet face to face with Reno. He was smirking, pointing a finger at you.

“I knew you weren’t sick, you…!” He interrupted himself with the sight he was received with.

His blue eyes went from you to your sibling and to the other kids running around behind you. Then his thin eyebrows furrowed as he glanced back at you.

“I know I took a sick day off and technically I’m not, but…” You sighed, tilting your head towards your sibling.

Reno stared you, silent for a moment, until he nodded. Then he smiled a little and crossed his arms over his chest. Noticing your defeated demeanor, his changed entirely.

“They’re pretty cute, though, right?” He made a funny face to make the kid you were holding in your arms laugh.

“Of course” You fondly said, despite how tired you were. “But they’re a lot”

“Well, you’re on luck then” Reno let himself in, walking inside the house and plopping down on the couch. “I have the day off too, so I can help you babysit”

You watched him in surprise for a moment, absently closing the door that he left open. Then you smirked a little as you turned to him.

“If you had the day off, why did you come look for me?” 

“Um…” He rolled his eyes a little and pointed to one of the children. “Hey, what’s this one’s name?” 

**RUDE**

Feverish and exhausted like you were, it took you a few seconds to assimilate who the person standing before you was when you opened the door.

“Rude?” You asked in a daze, feeling your eyelids heavy.

“You do look like crap” He only muttered, looking you up and down.

“Oh, yeah” You were hit with a moment of clearity, rare for your weary mind. “Did I forget to call in sick?” 

“No, I was just checking you were actually sick, I…” He stopped himself when he heard one of your siblings.

Rude took his glasses off and gazed inside the house, where many children restlessly ran around and played. His eyes then fell over you again. 

“What’s with all the kids?”

“They’re my siblings, I have to look after them”

“Is that why you’re taking the day off?” 

“Yeah” 

Rude had the feeling like this wasn’t the first time you were babysitting. Or the first time that such responsability drained you, for that matter.

“Have you even slept?” He walked inside, taking your arm and helping you sit down on the couch. “You look like you could pass out any minute” 

“Not really” You yawned, rid from the few energies you had left as soon as you sat down. “They’re keeping me up”

“You need help?” Rude showed you a small but comforting smile. “I’m not the best with kids, but…” 

You managed a tired simle in return and nodded your head.


End file.
